wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz. 13
Galaktyka, czasy Drugiej Wojny w Niebiosach, 60 milionów lat temu Cegorach oraz Mephet'ran patrzyli na nacierające wojska Nekronów, niszczące wojska Eldarów. Właściwie Nekroni nie mieli wiele do roboty, dzięki zdolnościom przewidywania przyszłości Cegoracha i umiejętnościom mistyfikacji Mephet'rana. - Jak myślisz, ilu ich jeszcze zostało?- spytał Mephet'an - Z tego co wiem, to jedna z ich ostatnich twierdz. Nasze zwycięstwo jest pewne- odpowiedział Cegorach Mimo że tak mówił, myślał zupełnie inaczej. Cegoracha od wielu lat nawiedzają te same wizje przyszłości: powstanie Nekronów, zagłada C'tan, Wielki Sen i odbudowa Galaktyki. C'tan chcieli władzy, oszukali Nekronów i co im z tego przyjdzie? Staną się sługami swoich sług. Wiedział że powinien coś z tym zrobić, ale co? Nie oskarży Nekronów o coś, czego jeszcze nie zrobili a nie wiedział jak jego pobratyńcy zareagują na jego ostrzeżenia. Pobratyńcy? Cegorach żadnego z nich nie uznawał za towarzysza, każdy z nich był samolubną, nędzną kreaturą. Niech giną, co to go obchodzi, ale on nie podzieli ich losu. - Pójdę tam, chcę zabić Przedwiecznego osobiscie. - Rób co tam sobie chcesz. Cegorach latał nad polem bitwy oglądając trupy zarówno Eldarów jak i Nekronów i z wielka satysfakcją zauważył, że ciał tych pierwszych jest więcej niż tych drugich. W końcu Śmiejący Się (jak nazywali go inni C'tan) dotarł do twierdzy. Walka była tam już skończona, a Przedwieczny został pojmany. Przedwieczny swoim wzrostem dorównywał Cegorachowi, był cały czerwony i wydawał się być pokryty ogniem. Mimo że walka była już dla niego przegrana, on wciąż próbował wyrwac się z uwięzi. - CHOĆ TUTAJ, TY KREATURO! STAN ZE MNĄ DO WALKI, BYM MÓGŁ WYRWAĆ CI... COKOLWIEK U CIEBIE ROBI ZA KOŃCZYNY!- zakrzyknął Przedwieczny - Dziekuję za propozycję, ale nie skorzystam.- odpowiedział Cegorach - Mój panie- powiedział nekroński Lord- jesli pozwolisz, moi wojownicy mogą go uciszyć. - Obejdzie się bez tego typu nieprzyjemności... - Jestem Karador, z Dynastii Nekbekth - Karadorze z Dynastii Nekbekth. Wyprować swoich ludzi z twierdzy. Chcę zostać sam na sam z Przedwiecznym Karador wolał sam dobić znienawidzonego (cokolwiek to dla niego teraz znaczyło) wroga, ale wykonał rozkaz. Gdy twierdza była już pusta, Cegorach wyciągnął mały, kwadratowy przedmiot. - Czy masz jakies imię? - MOJE IMĘ? NA IMIĘ MI KHAIN. ************************** Orikan nienawidził tego typu sytuacji. Zwykle dzięki swoim zdolnościom przewidywania przyszłości wiedział wszystko o wszystkich. Przyszłość była dla niego jasna, choć mrocznathumb. Zagładę Eldarów, wschód Ludzi, Zdradę Horusa, jak i przybycie Tyranidów, Wróżbita przeiwdział to wszystko. Jednak nie mógł przeiwdzieć przyszłości tylko jednej istoty: C'tana o imieniu Cegorach. Zupełnie jakby C'tan w jakiś sposób mógł omijać wpływy Orikana. Nim rozpocznie się powstanie przeciwko bym przeklętym istotom, Kryptek musi się przyjrzeć działaniom Cegoracha. Śmiejący Się może umie się ukryć przed wzrokiem Orikana, ale dowodzone przez niego armie, już nie. Wróżbita wiedział, że Cegorach walczył u boku Karadora, Lorda z Dynastii Nekbekth i prawą ręke Arcylorda Tohoreka. Orikan wezwał do siebie innych Krypteków z Konklawe Heroldów Wieczności. - Powiedzcie mi, gdzie znajduje się Arcylord Tohorak?- powiedział Orikan - Arcylord Tohorek z Dynastii Nekbekth znajduje się obecnie na Vental, Świecie Koronnym Dynastii Vast. - W takim razie tam właśnie się udaję. Przygotowac dla mnie transport i zawiadomić Vental, że się do nich wybieram. "W rzeczy samej, Cegorach jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by moc go tak zostawić", pomyślał Orikan. Przedmieścia Stolicy, Państwo Oświeconych, Pajęczy Trakt, M41 Mroczni Eldarzy najzwyczjanień w świecie nie mieli szans. Napastników było za dużo, dodatkowo zniszczeniu uległ Grabieżca i ukochany Talos Aldreda. Homunkulus i Rias byli cieżko ranni, Yukiteru zginął, Tahril miał wykrecona rękę a Lelith miała lekkie zadrapanie na czole. Napastnicy złapali ich, związali i zabrali do swojego transportowca. - Daliśmy dupy!- zakrzyknął Tahril - Nic...nic nie mów- Aldred mówił z trudem- zapłacą za zniszczenie mojego...mo... Talosa. - Całe szczęście, nie zauważyli L'a- powiedział Tahril- sukinsyn uciekł i może być jeszcze przydatny. - J...jak myślicie- mówiła z trudem Rias- gdzie nas zabierają? - Pewnie do szefa wszystkich szefów- odpowiedział Tahril- Samego Wielkiego Namaszczonego. W każdym razie, mam taką nadzieję. - Jak ma- bol przez chwilę nie pozwalił Aldredowi mówić- Jak masz zamiar go pokonać.... Masz wykreconą ręke! - Ręke, nogę, bark czy cokolwiek. Tak dlugo jak mogę trzymać miecz, tak długo moge walczyć! - Zabrali...ci miecz....kretynie. - Więc jakoś go odzyskam. Transportowiec naglę stanął. - Chyba... będziesz miał.... okazję. Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Nekroni